


for briana <3

by gr3mlInWhor3



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, This was a joke please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr3mlInWhor3/pseuds/gr3mlInWhor3
Summary: gay beatles have fun
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 19





	for briana <3

John gently ran his finger along Paul's back, gazing into hazel eyes filled with lust. Paul moaned as johns gigantic pp thrust in and out of him, balls slapping together in a sweet melody.  
"John, please slow down I'm gonna shit myself" Paul said in his obnoxiously British voice.

"That's okay, just let it be and let it out love" john replied continuing to thrust his texas long horn dick.

After a few thrusts Paul started shitting, hot wet diarrhea further lubing up his asshole.  
John bent down to Paul's shoulder, biting it as he went to whisper in his ear.

"I guess I really am fucking the shit out of you princess" he said chuckling at Paul's scowl.

The smell of sweat and sex filled the air as John kissed Paul, grabbing his micro penis with his free hand; smiling when Paul let out another gush of diarrhea.  
You could say the amount of diarrhea coming out of Paul's ass was the same amount of love john had in his heart.

Just then george harrison walked in and screamed at the sight, two british men covered in shit, sweat and layers of cum was a shocking one.

"What the hell are you doing!?" George yelled covering his eyes.

John didn't stop thrusting, instead he sped up, smirking as george flipped him off and ran out of the room.

"Johnny, please slow down" Paul moaned, embarrassed that George had seen them.

"Paul, my dear, who cares what george thinks" John says as he suckles on Paul's neck.

They hear a knock on the door and John's turtle like voice laughs and says come in.  
Ringo busts through the door holding a glock.

"I hate fags, especially ones with fat asses" he yells as he shoots Paul four times, one bullet for each beatle.

John yells and rushes to put pressure on paul's wounds, but he can't stop the bleeding.

"John, I love you" Paul says with his last breath, shit launching out of his ass.

John sobs, pulling into his arms. He looks up at Ringo who has a single tear running down his face, and George who is awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"God damn you Ringo, this is my villain backstory I swear!" John yells as he picks paul's body up and jumps out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> you dumb bitch i cant believe i took time to write this, i love you though


End file.
